Velada de noche y pasion
by cleo yagami
Summary: Serena y Darien, una pareja que lleva varios años de noviazgo pero que aun no pasan a la siguiente etapa en su relación ¿que pasara cuando les pidan consejos a sus amigos? pasen y lean n n (One short, Lemon)


**Aqui mi primer One short Lemon, sonara extraño o les parecera, pero aun asi disfrutenlo y para que sepan tiene poco que lo escribi, asi que espero comentarios ya sean buenos o malos y ya para terminar "los personajes son propiedad de "Naoko Takeuchi" :D**

* * *

**"Velada de noche y pasion"**

.

.

En una casa de la gran ciudad de Tokio, esta una jovensita arregalndose para una fiesta, Serena Tsukino de 20 años, piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que podria enamorar a cualquier muchacho, de clase mdia vive sola en esta ciudad ya que sus padres viven en Hiroshima; cuando ya termino de arreglarse oye que tocan el timbre de su casa y va a ver quien es, trae puesto un vestido color rosa oscuro largo hasta el suelo y esta peinada con un chongo alto dejando nada mas sus flequillos; al llegar a la puerta y abrirla ve que es su novio, Darien Chiba, un joven de 22 años moreno de cabello negro y ojos azules, hijo de una familia de la alta sociedad multimillonaria, el cocnoce a Serena desde hace 4 años, a pesar del tiempo que llevan de noviazgo, no han dado el siguente paso a su relacion

-Hola mi amor, que hermosa te vez- la saluda mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves guapisimo- le responde vientras lo ve, lleva puesto un smoing negro con camisa blanca y corbata purpura

-Bueno vamonos linda sino llegamos tarde- le dice mientras ambos van en camino al auto del joven y al subir a el se ponen en marcha directo a la fiesta

.

.

.

.

Llegan a la fiesta, la cual es en un jardin de eventos, al entrar al lugar se encuentran con el amigo de Darien, Andrew Furuhatra, igual de una familia de la alta sociedad, ya que su padre de este es dueño de una empresa importante de Tokio.

-Darien amigo, llegaste!- lo saluda dandole un abrazo

-Andrew hola, te dije que no faltaria a la fiesta de negociacon de tu familia- le reponde riendose

-gracias amigo y veo que trajiste a tu novia- y al momento la saluda de la mano- hola Serena, que bueno que acompañaste a mi amigo-

-Hola Andrew, bueno pues Darien me invito- le dice riendose ella tambien

-Bueno amigo, pasenla bien tu y Serena y disfruten la noche-

-Gracias Andrew- le dice la rubia cuando al momento la pareja se van a la mesa de bebidas y bocadillos, y ahi comienzan a tomar y comer entre conversaciones vanales, cuando al momento una joven de cabello largo negro se acerca a Serena

-Hola Serena- la saluda la joven que es Rei Hino, a diferencia de Andrew o Darien y Serena, su familia tiene mucho dinero, aunque notanto como la familia de Darien.

-Hola Rei, que bueno que veniste, de seguro te invito Andrew verdad?-

-claro y a ti Darien ¿o no?-

-Si- y cuando voltea a verlo ve que el se ha ido con Andrew- Aunque ya se fue con su mejor amigo-

-Dejalo, asi son los hombres, les gusta estar con sus amigos; en fin, por cierto, ya dieron su siguente paso a su relacion?- pregunta curuosa

-Ayy Rei, la verdad aun no- le dice ruborizandose

-Pues como consejo, ya deberian darlo, ya llevan un buen tiempo saliendo y ya es tiempo ¿o no?-

-No lo se Rei, y si el no quiere dar el siguente paso aun?-

-Quien sabe amiga, todo puede pasar, claro si tu quieres darlo ¿si o no?-

-lCaro que si!- le dice alegre

mientras la muchacha le daba consejo a su amiga rubia, un moreno estaba platicando con su amigo

-y Que has decidido Darien, daras el siguente paso con Serena si o no?- pregunta el rubio a su amigo

-No se Andrew, que tal si Serena no esta de acuerdo todavia?-

-No creo, yo te aseguroque ella estara de todo acuerdo y a lo mejor ella si lo querra dar, claro si tu quieres avanzar a su relacion, y cuando suceda se romantico con ella, sin lastimarla mucho- termina de decirle y ve que Darien se siente mas seguro

-Si estoy mas que dispuesto, pero sera otro dia, mientras la pasare bien con ella esta noche y gracias por tu consejo- le dice al momento que se va directo a donde esta Serena y ve que esta con Rei

-Listo Serena, este brilo de labios te quedara bien- le dice mientras termina de ponerle brillo labial

-Gracias Rei- le dice al momento que Darien se acerca a ellas.

-Buenas noches Rei- saluda a la chica de cabello negro

-Hola Darien- lo saluda cuando al momento ponen musica para bailar en pareja.

-Bailaria conmigo señorita- le dice mientras toma la mano de su novia

-Claro joven- le dice algo sonrojada y al momento van hacia la pista donde comienzan a bailar al compas de la musica mientras todos los presentes los ven

.

-Recuerdad cuando te conoci amor?- le dice el joven a su novia mientras siguen bailando

-Claro, fui a la empresa de los Furuhatra a buscar trabajo, como iva corriendo tropeze contigo y para que te disculpara me invitaste a tomar un cafe, de ahi nos volvimos amigos hasta que te declaraste hacia mi pidiendo que fuera tu novia- le responde mientras acarica la mejilla de su novio

-Si, y sabes no me arrepiento de lo que paso ese dia, ya que me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al tener a una hermosa novia como tu- le dice mientras baja sus manos hasta las caderas de Serena

-Te amo, te amo Darien- le dice cuando al instante le da un beso apasionado en sus labios, el se sorpendio bastante al sentir lo intenso que ella lo besaba que abrio mucho sus ojos, claro que despues de eso los cerro letamente y le correspondio con la misma intensidad que ella, sus lenguas danzaban deliciosamente mientras se besaban. despues de un momento se separaron por la falta de aire, y Darien al ver que algunas personas los miraban sonrientes el le dijo a su novia..

-Ven Serena Salgamos de aqui- aunque se lo dijo sonriendole sedocturamente

-Esta bien- fue lo que dijo algo timida y este la tomo de la mano saliendo rapidamente de la fiesta, mientras Andrew y Rei los veian, Andrew contento de que su amigo a lo mejor ya se decidio y Rei feliz de que su plan hàlla ayudar a su amiga se ha realizado

Mientras tanto la pareja llega al auto de Darien, el la ayuda a subirse y el se sube rapidamente y arrancan dejando atras el evento, Serena se preocupa ya que como Darien no dijo nada despues de lo anterior piensa "no se si fue una buena idea la de Rei, ya que el no ha dicho nada, espero no se halla molestado" asi que ya pensandolo le dijo algo timida..

-Oye Darien, lespero no te halla molestado la demostracion que hize hace rato-

-No tienes por que, ademas fue sencacional, mas por que sabias a chocolate- le dice riendose

-Gracias, es un nuevo brillo que compre- le dice mientras recuerda que Rei le puso de ese labial, ya que como sabe que le gusta a el el chocolate, le beneficiaria, pero se le olvida lo demas cuando ve que van en otra direccion

-Oye Darien, mi casa no esta por aqui-

-Lo se, vamos a otra parte- le dice sonriendo mientras sigue conduciendo

.

.

.

Despùes de un rato llegan a unos departamentos, el baja rapido para abrirle la puerta a Serena, al momento la toma de la mano e ingresan rapidamente al edificio, suben como 4 pisis hasta llegar a una puerta con el numero 34

-No sabia que tenias un departamento?- le dice la rubia mientras Darien abre la puerta

-Es como mi segundo hogar, para ocaciones especiales- dice al momento que ya abre la puerta- entra linda

-Gracias- dice mietras entra y ve que el apartamento esta todo amueblado- eres todo un sofisticado Darien- le responde mientras voltea y ve que el esta muy cerca de ella y al momento la besa

Es un beso dulce y a la vez seductor, al momento Serenaa le rodea su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, y al parecer lo disfruta ya que le sabe deliciosa, mas por el sabor a chocolate de sus labios, asi que dejo los labios de su amada y empieza a dejar varios besos por su cuello, igual Serena lo disfrutaba plenamente, y de pornto sin pensarlo le quito su corbata rapidamente al igual que su saco, mientras que Darien le soltaba su cabello y sumergia sus manos en la melena dorada de su amada; ya rapidamente Serena comenzo a quitarle su camisa boton por boton, mientras Darien acariciaba su espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, Serena le quito su camisa y rapidamente empezo a acariciar y besar el pecho de su novio, haciendo que el suspirara de placer, y el ya encontrando el cierre. comenzo a bajarlo lentamente quitandole su vestido y este cayo directo al suelo dejando a Serena solamente con el sosten sin tirantes y sus bragas, rapidamente comenso a besar su hombro que estaban suaves como la seda y sus senos por ensima del sosten haciendo que Serena gimiera de placer, pero no iva a quedarse atras por lo que comenso a acariciarlo de su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen sintiendo sus musculos y desendio mas hasta llegar a sus partes nobles y al sentir que el mienbro de su novio estaba erecto, lo toco de una manera sensual haciendo que el soltara un gemido de su pecho, asi que la tomo en brazos hasta llegar a un cuarto al final del la deposito con delicadesa en la cama mientras la observava de pies a cabeza

-Eres hermosa- le dice con una voz sensual que cualquier jovensita se derretiria, al momento la vuelve a besar en la boca mientras le quita su sosten con facilidad, ya quitandoselo con facilidad comenzo a besar los senos de ella con suavidad, pero poco a poco los besaba con mas fiereza, al intante que atrapo con su boca uno de los pezones de ella, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su otro pezon y con la izquierda acariciaba su intimidad que estaba humeda. Serena igual acariciaba la espalda de su amado, y al instante desprendio su cinturon y comenzo a quitarle su pantalon rapidamente dejandolo solamente en boxer, dejando ver su exitacion de el aun mas, Darien quuien aun estaba acariciando la intimiad de ella le quito sus bragas lentamente por el largo de sus piernas y le hizo un pequeño gesto que Serena entendia para que ella hiciera lo mismo, asi que sin pensarlo le quito su boxer dejando escapar su mienbro; ya completamente libres sin estorbo alguno, Darien impregno uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su novia para ver si estaba lista y al parecer si por que ella lo disfrutaba plenamente, asi que se posisciono entre ella y llevo su mienbro a la cavidad de ella, y empezo a entrar lentamente para no dañarla, a pesar de que lo hacia con ciudado, Serena sentia mucho dolor, por lo que le salieron algunas lagrimas

-Perdon cariño- es lo que le dice mientras la besa dulcemente y empieza a entrar mas en ella, hasta romper su barrera de virginidad de su amada, despues de eso estuvieron ambor invobiles por unos minutos, pero Darien al moverse un poco para acomodarse, los dos gimieron de dolor. Serena que ya se habia olvidado de su dolor, se sujeto de la espalda de Darien al momento que lo volvio a besar apasionadamente dandole pèrmiso de seguir, y Darien acepto y comenso a embestirla de una manera acelerada y violenta, por lo que ella empezo a gemir mas fuerte por los besos, caricias y embestidas que recibia, lo unico que hacia era acariciar la espalda de Darien y gritando su nombre alocadamente, al igual que el gritaba el nombre de Serena todo apasionado.

Despues de un rato ambos estan cansados de haber alcanzado su primer orgasmo, Darien salio de ella lentamente y se acosoto de lado para verla de frente al igual que ella lo miraba, Darien le acariciaba su cabello.

-Eso fue hermoso- le dice Serena a su amado mientras lo abraza, aun estando cansada

-Espero no haberte echo daño?- le dice mientras besa la fente de su novia y la abraza con un brazo

-Algo pero eso no importa- le dice mientras besa la base de su cuello

-Te amo mi adorada Serena- le dice abrazandola mas fuerte

-Yo igual te amo, mi adorable Darien- le dice al momento que lo besa en la boca- Jamas olvidare esta noche hermosa- y al momento piensa "Rei,muchas gracias por tu ayuda" y al instante se quedan profundamente dormidos y abrazados

**FIN**

* * *

**bien, eso es todo, gracias por leerlo**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
